Suki Kirai
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: The chaos under the Spanish Home! But there will be an unknown feeling between a certain Italian and a certain Filipina. Would they face the truth or deny it? Sorry, bad at summaries! Rated K because of Romano's cussing! RomanoxOC!Philippines
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tomato Bastard

Philippine's POV

"Wake up, you stupid bastard!" Romano pushed me off my bed. "What the hell, Romano?" I rubbed my head, I seriously hit the wall. "You are fucking going to wake up late again," Romano said, cussing every time he speaks. It was like this every morning, since I can't live in my own home, Spain took me in. They said I was too young to live on my own, but Spain was really nice to me, unlike this Romano.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just go to the kitchen already," I said as I stood up. "You can't order me around, bastard," Romano muttered as he left my room. How can I be a bastard? Isn't the word bastard used for guys? I'm a girl for all countries' sake! I should take a bath first so I went to the bathroom, took a bath, wore my uniform then went to the kitchen. "What the hell is this mess?" I screamed angrily when I saw tomatoes squashed on the ground.

"It wasn't my fault!" Romano said.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"It's the tomato bastard's fault."

"Don't blame Kuya Spain for this mess."

"Then yours, it is your fault."

"It's your fault now start cleaning!"

It was always like this, he insists on cooking even if I scold him about it. I cooked some adobo then set it on the table. "I am the chef of this house," I declared. "Then what the fuck am I?" Romano asked. "You are the maid," I said as I grinned. "Fucking bastard," Romano muttered when he finished cleaning.

I guess you're thinking how Romano could clean very well. I thought him how to since I stayed in Spain's house. "Lord, thank you for this blessing," I prayed as usual then proceeded eating. "Where is Kuya Spain by the way?" I asked. "Oh fuck, I forgot to wake up that tomato bastard," Romano said as he stood up then went to Spain's room.

"Wake up, you fucking tomato bastard!" I heard Romano scream. Hmm… I'll listen to their conversation.

"Romano, don't push me off my bed!"

"Why the hell are there turtle in your room?"

"I guess turtles like me."

"What the hell? Just go to the kitchen already, fucking bastard."

I returned to eating because I heard Romano's footsteps getting louder. –facepalm- Spain has turtles in his room again. Those clever turtles, I told them to never come back again! "My sweet tomato cooked adobo again! What a perfect sister~" Spain cheered when he sparkled. He really likes adobo. "I cooked it for you, Kuya Spain," I said as I smiled at him. I'm looking so much like a suck up or something like that, aren't I? "Fucking suck up," Romano muttered as he finished his meal. I was already done and Spain was also. "I'm just going to take a bath and we can go, Fili and Romano~" Spain cheered before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for updating just now . And also, I don't own Hetalia because the owners are too awesome :P**_

So I was stuck with that Italian idiot again. He was glaring at me as usual and I don't know why. "What?" I grunted. "N-Nothing," he stuttered, looking away. What was up? This Romano doesn't usually stutter when he talks to me, weird. "Why're you stuttering?" I asked. "I-I am not stuttering, you mango bastard!" Romano shouted. "Mi cute little red tomatoes, let's go," Kuya Spain said, going down his spiral stairs.

"Opo (Yes)," I said as I stood up. I noticed Romano muttering something as he picked up his bag. I wonder what it is. Well, anyway, we all walked together to school. "So how's school so far, Romano and Filipinas?" Kuya asked, smiling at us. "It was great, Kuya! I have lots of friends now and I'm especially close to Indonesia and Malaysia!" I cheered.

"How about you, Romano?"

"Fratello is too close with that potato bastard..."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Mango bastard is too noisy in class..."

"WHAT?! I am not!"

"She thinks so fucking pretty flirting with all the bastards there."

"Hey, Romano! I am not like that, right, Kuya?"

"Romano, Filipinas is the most conservative girl I know, she's just friendly."

"Yeah, right.."

I rolled my eyes at him as I crossed my arms. I do not flirt with them! I don't even have a crush on them! How can Romano say that to me? Well, he is Romano, I should have guessed. As we arrived school, I saw Kuya France and, should I really respect that guy? Kuya Prussia.. =_= Waiting for Kuya Spain. And I also saw Malaysia and Indonesia waving at us. " Fratello!" someone suddenly hugged Romano from behind. When I looked back, I saw Japan, Germany and Veneziano. "Ohayou, Romano-san, Supein-san and Firipin-san," Japan bowed. "Good morning," Germany greeted. "Buon giorno, Spain-nii-chan and Piri-tan!" Veneziano childishly smiled at us.

I really cannot believe that Romano and Veneziano are two parts of an Italy. Veneziano is too cute and Romano is NOT. Well, when he resists to be wrong, it can be cute. Ahh.. Tsunderes... "What took you so long, Philippines?" Indonesia scratched her head. "Maybe that whiney little Romano bastard has influenced you lah," Malaysia said, glaring at the said Italian. "Don't worry, Indo and Malaysia! Romano can never influence me," I smiled at them, reassuring I would never be like Romano.

As I entered the school, many 'countries' started greeting me. "You're popular, lah," Malaysia said. "Yeah," I giggled. Am I really that outgoing? Or am I just thick faced (makapal ang mukha)? Well, anyways, school was still divided. The Allies and the Axis are the most popular. The trios also, Malaysia, Indonesia and I are called MaPhilIndo.

And yeah, I am a sophomore there and I will never be allowing someone to call me senpai or senior or whatever. As I entered 2-1, I saw America blabbering that he is a hero.

"I'm the HERO "

"St-Stop, America," I heard Canada whisper. America was always this noisy, I wonder where he gets his energy. As I put my bag on my chair, I looked at my position in class. Seriously, I'm in the middle of Romano and Veneziano then America is in front of me and Japan is behind me. Oh lucky me... =_= "Hey, Phili, did you do our assignment in Music?" Indonesia suddenly asked me. "Yeah, Kuya Spain keeps on reminding me to do my assignments you know," I said.

"Good girl, when you were staying in China's home, you were such a spoiled brat lah," Malaysia said. "I know, luckily, Kuya Spain is such a good influence," I smiled. "Hey, I heard that, aru!" I saw Kuya China by the windows of my room. "K-Kuya China," I weakly smiled. "Why are you like that, aru?" Kuya China pretended to cry. "Calm down, you were part of the me now so calm down okay? You're special to me," I said. Kuya China began to smile. "Great, aru," he said. "Fucking suck up," Romano suddenly appeared.

"Don't cuss in front of my little Ma-i, Romano, aru!" Kuya China said. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know, I said. "I know, aru. Anyways, you want to join us during lunch, aru? France cooked something especially for you, aru," Kuya China offered. "Sure, why not?" I smiled. Romano glared at me and I noticed it suddenly. "Yeah, go with your fucking boyfriends, than spend time with someone so bad ass like me," Romano said, full of confidence.

I was too distracted with Romano's ego that I didn't notice Kuya China leave. "You're asking me to lunch, Romano?" I asked. He suddenly grew red. "N-No, fuck no! I would never ask someone as a mango bastard like you!" he grew redder and redder. "Then what does the 'go with your fucking boyfriends than spend time with someone so bad ass like me'?" I asked. "N-Nothing," he looked away, more red than ever.

I wonder what's up with Romano...


	3. Chapter 3

Indonesia just smiled at me with such delight. "Seems like that little guy likes you," she teased. Malaysia looked seriously pissed off. "If he dares to touch even a single strand of hair from you, I will seriously kill him, lah," she said. "Calm down and Romano doesn't like me, and he never will... We always fight, you of all Asians know that," I said. "I know, lah..." Malaysia sighed as she looked at me. "What Malay is trying to say is that there is a big chance for you to go out with Romano," Indonesia said. I suddenly burst into laughter.

"SERIOUSLY, GUYS?! HAHAHAHA!"

I can never think of Romano as a guy I would love. Seriously, Romano is my childhood friend. He's like a brother to me, nothing more and nothing less. I would never want our friendship to be destroyed by love. "Yeah, Phili will never hit on Romano," Indonesia laughed a bit. I suddenly saw Romano by the door. I guess he heard our conversation.

"AM I JUST A FUCKING JOKE TO YOU?! DAMN YOU, MANGO BASTARD!"

"R-Romano, it's not what it looks like..."

"Then what is it, mango bastard?"

"You don't seriously like me right?"

"Dammit... Of course not, why would I fucking like a mango bastard like you?!"

"Don't get mad, as if I'd like you too!"

"Just distance the fuck away from me, mango bastard!"

"I will, you... you.. whiny brat!"

Hmp.. That hot headed Romano... Makes my head blow up..

But wait.. What have I done? I'm in a fight with Romanooooooo~

What if Kuya Spain knew about this? What would he do? Oh no.. "It's my first time to see Phili lose her temper like that," Indonesia tried to calm me down. "That Romano had his just desserts, lah," Malaysia said, twisting her pen into her hair. "Well, you should have pity on Romano, you know," Indonesia smiled.

"I know..."

I looked away, maybe having sadness in my eyes. "Well, go to lunch with him, I'll explain it to China," Indonesia smiled. "Sheesh.." Malaysia pouted.

As soon as lunch came, I followed Romano. "Hey," I said. Romano ignored me and walked towards the school garden. Of course, I followed him. "Hey, Romano," I said. "Stop being a fucking stalker," Romano said, glaring at me. "Why should I? I wanna make peace," I said. "Shut up, you barging into my not-so-peaceful life already made me hate you and you're acting like a perfect little girl in front of everybody making me look like the bad guy," he said.

_"Romano, I would like you to meet La Islas Filipinas," I was hiding behind my new found friend who took me in when Kuya China had too many children in his house. "Come on, don't be shy," he tried to persuade me to show myself but I was too stubborn. "Ako.. Ma-i.. Tawalisi.." I said in my native language. I was known as Ma-i and Tawalisi in Asia.. I was never La Islas Filipinas. I am not that person. "Get the fuck out here and show yourself to me," Romano tried to see me but I hid at my best. I was too afraid of strangers. "Don't be afraid of Romano, Fili... He's just the same as you, a colony of Spain," Kuya Spain said. When I knew we were equal, I quickly took action. "This place needs some cleaning, seriously," I said, becoming the confident child I am. "Fuck, you cannot just order me around!" Romano screamed_

That was how we met. I was kind of the little girl everyone loved.

_'Sorry...'_

"Huh?" Romano asked. "Sorry, I didn't know.." I said.

"It's alright, as long as you don't leave that bastard's home and live with us as a family, I'll forgive you..."

"So you just wanted a family.."

"J-Just don't tell that tomato bastard about this."

"Sure."

But... I didn't fulfill that promise because England suddenly kidnapped me. I left Romano all alone when he just wanted a true friend because Veneziano left him, he told me. Veneziano always preferred Germany over his own brother, I pitied him so much that I actually avoided arguing with him

_I fell for him when I never had a chance to tell him..._


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't notice tears formed in my eyes. "Phili?" Indonesia asked. "I-It's nothing, I was the one who should have been patient with him," I explained. Indonesia smiled at me calmly. "Sometimes, people need to open their bottled up feelings you know," she said. "Everyone, get back to your seats!" I heard Sir Germania come in the room. The classes begin. I was just the same old same old _'perfect' _student everyone knows. And Romano is the usual somehow quiet but burst into cusses kind of person. As lunch arrived, I followed Romano into the school garden, he always eats here when he's alone, well sometimes, Ate Belgium or Kuya Spain will accompany him. I would if I weren't so busy with schoolwork.

"Romano," I called out to him. He opened his lunch box to see some of my cooking. It's quite common in where I come from to make home made 'baon' (lunch boxes). He didn't notice me or he didn't pay attention to me. "Ro-ma-no!" I shouted. "Shut up, you mango bastard," he muttered. "Sorry for what I said earlier, Romano," I said, sitting next to him. "I-It's alright," I saw his face grow red. "Hey, do you have a fever or are you blushing?" I asked. "It's nothing, bastard," he said, covering his face.

This side is Romano is actually cute. I only smiled at him. "What's that smile for, huh, bastard?" he asked. "It's nothing, Romano. I'm just happy me and Kuya Spain's special red tomato patched things up together," I said. "Sh-Shut up.." he grew even redder. Awww.. He is so much like a tomato! "Well, anyways, so you said I'm not the one whom you like, who is the lucky girl to have my Romano~?" I asked. Yeah, my because while Romano doesn't have a girlfriend, he should pay attention to me, _'his little sister'. _"Th-There's no one, bastard," his face grew redder. "Come on, tell me~ You used to like Ate Belgium, do you like her again?" my eyes sparkled in delight. I love talking about love, you know.

"I-It's not her and I'm not going to fucking tell you," he said. "Awww.. That's bad, I just wanted to help you get a girlfriend.." I said. "You just don't fucking notice.." I think I heard him mutter. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," he said. When he ate, I put out some pan de sal. (Random trivia, pan de sal is bread of salt in English) "Is that all you're going to fucking eat?" he asked. I nodded. "Here, eat this," he gave me some chop suey and rice. "Why?" I asked. Why is Romano suddenly kind?

"You have a weak body you know.. Just eat this," he said. I did what he said. I am such a great cook, my chop suey is delicious~ "Th-Thanks," I said. This is actually my first time eating lunch with Romano, I guess he was always lonely after all. What a poor guy.. I was the only one who would want to be with him except Kuya Spain, everyone knows Kuya Spain really loves Romano as a little brother. "Hey, bastard, that tomato bastard said he'll be going home with France and Prussia," he informed me. "Eh? So we're going home together alone?" I asked. "Si (Yes)," he answered.

Romano.. and I.. alone..? My face grew red without me noticing it. Romano smirked and looked like he was going to laugh. "So the mango bastard knows how to blush after all," he said. "E-Eh?!" I reacted when I noticed it. I covered my face with my hands. "Nothing will fucking happen even if you cover it, I already fucking saw your blushing face," Romano said as he drank his water. "I-I know.. It's just embarrassing," I said. Romano saw my blushing face.. Uwaaa! .

"Let's go, bastard.. Lunch is almost ending," he said. I stood up and went back to class with him. "Aww~ Look at Phili, spending time with Romano," Indonesia teased. "Why that whiny brat, lah?" Malaysia asked. "It's a misunderstanding, we just ate lunch together, you know," I said. "What did you guys talk about?" Indonesia asked. "Nothing," I said. "Well, anyways... Let's go home later together, lah," Malaysia said.

"I can't.."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm going home with Romano.."

"Oh yeah, you guys live together~"

"Stop, Indonesia, lah.. That's disgusting to tease our beloved Phili with that whiny brat lah.."

I only giggled. "Romano and I have a sibling relationship you know.. It's not likely for us to go out with each other.." I said.

_**Romano's POV**_

I heard Phili talking to Malaysia and Indonesia. And unfortunately, I was their fucking topic. And it's not I don't like Phili.. Yes, I do.. Wait, don't misinterpret what I just said. I like Phili as a sorella (sister) and being her amore (love)? I never thought of it. Yes, when she left me I was sad. I never told Spagna that he was actually important to me. I couldn't bring myself up to it but with Phili, I feel at ease and I don't know why. "Settle down," I saw Grecia's (Greece) mom come in the room. Malaysia glared at me for a moment. I could never understand how that bitch thinks.

When finally classes ended, I saw Phili waving goodbye to her friends. "Paalam na (goodbye), guys! See you all tomorrow!" she smiled. "Let's go?" she asked me when she went near me. I nodded. While walking home, I heard some students from our school whispering like "Is Phili and Romano dating?" "They look cute together.."

"Ignore them, Romano~ We're siblings, you know," she assured me. "Of course, I fucking know," I said. "You know, Romano, I have this guy I like.." she suddenly said, her voice trailing off. "Someone you like?" I asked. "N-Nevermind.. There's actually no chance for you know.. Us ending up with each other," she said, looking down. "Don't fucking say that.."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't suit you being negative, sorella.."

"Sorella? Wait, you didn't call me a mango bastard or something like that!" she smiled.

"Who do you fucking like anyway?"

"Secret~ It's a really deep secret~ As long as I live under Kuya Spain's roof, I won't tell~"

"You like Spagna?"

She suddenly grew red. "Hindi! (No)" she reacted. "Kuya Spain is my **kuya**(big brother) okay? Nothing more and nothing less," she said.

"Taco bastard?"

"No, Kuya Mexico is certainly not someone I would want to date!"

"Then who is it?"

"How about you, Romano?"

_**Narrator's POV**_

_'You..' _They both thought but they were too scared to confess.

_'But I guess I will never have the guts to tell you soon..'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back to Philippines' POV**_

As Romano got in the house, he lazily laid on the couch. "Get me some tomatoes," he ordered me. "What? You have no right to order me around, Romano," I cocked my eyebrow. "I do, bastard.. I am like your senior here, I was the first one here," he reasoned. That was so full of logic. -sighs- "No," I said as I shook my head. "You do it." "Why do I have to do everything myself?" he said as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Seriously? He thinks he does everything himself? But at least he didn't cuss or anything.. He just called me bastard.. Wait..

What the heck? He didn't cuss! What's wrong with Romano? "Maybe, I'm just imagining things," I muttered. "Here, a mango," I saw Romano throw me a mango and because of my awesome reflexes, I managed to catch it. "Th-Thanks, Romano," I said. "No problem," he said as he sat down the couch. "What's happening to you?" I suddenly burst out.

"Huh? What the fuck do you mean?" Romano asked. "O-Oh.. N-Nothing, you just seemed so nice," I said. "Nice?" Romano blushed slightly. "Uhh.. Yeah.. Well-" I was going to say something but suddenly Kuya Spain came in the house. "Hola, Romano and Filipinas! (Hello, Romano and Philippines)" he greeted as he smiled at us. "Did I disturb something?" he added. "Nothing, Kuya.. Well, anyways, where have you been?" I asked. "Didn't mi little red tomato tell you? I was with Francia and Prussia," he answered.

"Did you miss me, mi hermana menor (my little sister)?" he asked. I hugged him as the sweet little sister I am. "Opo, Kuya (Yes, big bro)" I said. "Suck up," Romano muttered. "I am not a suck up, Romano," I said. "Oh really?" Romano half-smirked. "Oh yes, I am not a suck up. Don't you dare call me a suck up," I wagged my index finger in front of him. "Calm down, you two. You should change into your indoor clothes," Kuya said. I cheerfully nodded and went up the stairs.

I opened the room with the door which had the Philippines flag painted on it. As I entered, I scanned my room. It had a framed a picture of my family in the middle. My family only consisted of my mom (Maharlika), Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and weirdly, Great Roman Empire was there. There was a pair of a giant spoon and fork above my bed. I opened my closet and took out a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt. I opened my bag and put out my sketchpad. Yes, I like drawing.

I scanned my latest masterpieces and well.. They're mostly love scenes. It looks like I wanna fall in love.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," I said as I sketched my brothers, Luz, Vi and Min. "Bastard... Fratello came to visit," Romano said. "Okay, just tell him to wait a sec, I'm just finishing a drawing," I said. He carefully closed the door. I sighed. Why is Romano so calm? Mature? What happened to the little whiny brat I grew up with? As I finished up my sketch, I brought my sketchpad to the living room. I saw Romano criticizing Germany and Veneziano just smiling at them and telling Romano to stop.

"How did you become friends with this kind of potato bastards? Do you still even eat tomatoes these days, fratello?" Romano said. "H-Hey.." Germany said. "B-But, fratello.. Germany is nice, he's been helping me out a lot!" Veneziano reasoned. "How can you live with this kind of idiot?" Germany asked me. "I grew up with him, I assure you.. I got used to it after a hundred years.." I said. "O-Oh.. I feel sorry for you."

"Don't, Romano is a good guy once in a blue moon."

"Still, I can't even handle Italy that much."

"I knew Italy since we were little so.. I knew the idiocy of Lolo GRE's grandsons."

"I wonder how you've got the patience.."

"Well that's how a dalagang Filipina (Philippine maiden) should be.." I smiled at Germany.

"I love talking to you, Phili."

"Same to you, Alemanya (Germany).. "

"Hey, you two! Quit being so damned lovey dovey!" Romano shouted. "Huh? Do I hear a bit of jealousy from Romano?" I teased. "N-No! Why would I be damned jealous?" Romano grew red. "Fratello is blushing! I thought only Ms Belgium and Spagna can do that!" Veneziano sparkled. "Well, I can do anything, I've told you that when we were little, Veneziano," I smiled. "Damn ego of yours," Romano said. "Back to you, Romatomato~" I chimed. He just glared at me.

"Anyone want some churros?" Kuya Spain went out of the kitchen bringing a plate of churros. "I want some!" Veneziano and I said in unison. "I'll pass," Germany and Romano said. "Look, the two men in Veneziano's life synchronized in negation," I said. Veneziano just laughed a bit. "Shut up, bastard," Romano said. "Aww.. Little red tomato," both Kuya Spain and I chimed. "Sh-Shut up, you bastard duo," he glared at us. "Fratello, Phili and Spagna are just joking," Veneziano said in defense to us.

Germany just slightly smiled at the chaos. It was always like this after Kuya Austria gave up on raising Romano up and when I moved in the Spanish home. Veneziano would visit us maybe twice a week to check up on my stress, well, he knows how much trouble Romano makes me enter. "It's getting dark, Veneziano. You should go home na," I said. He nodded then hugged me. "I'll miss you, Phili! Good luck with Fratello!" Veneziano said when I hugged back. "Well, I'll miss you too! Be careful on your way back," I said. "If my Fratello ever gets hurt because of you, I'll make sure I'll wage war against your country and I have Spanish armadas with me," Romano glared at Germany.

"Romano, be polite," I glared at him. Romano only rolled his eyes. When Veneziano and Germany left, Kuya Spain told us to stay in the living room. "So, Romano and Filipinas, I heard you were arguing from Francia. What was that about?" he interrogated us. I shifted in my seat and looked down. "It was my damned fault," Romano muttered. "Huh..?" I reacted clueless. Kuya Spain widened his eyes a bit because of shock then got his composure back. "Really, mi little Romano?" he asked, I saw a small smile creeping in. "Si (Yes), I started it," Romano looked away. Why is he taking the fall?

"K-Kuya Spain.." I said. "Callarse (Be quiet), Filipinas," he said, smiling and seems that he is quite proud of Romano. "So, Romano, why did you start it?" Kuya Spain asked. "B-Because.. She said I wasn't crush material and it made me feel as if I don't stand a chance against Japan or America," Romano said, blushing.

_What does that mean, Romano?_


	6. Chapter 6

I stood up, I don't know why. "Filipinas?" Kuya Spain asked. "Ahh.. I'll go sleep na po.. You know, school tomorrow and I'll be hanging out with the Allies," I said. I looked back and saw Romano following me with his sight. As I entered my room, I sat at the corner of my bed. Maybe I'm just a feeler or Romano does like me.. Well, interested in me or something like that. What if he does? My head became burning hot that I needed to cover it with my pillow. "Everything will be better in the morning, I hope," I said as I laid down on my bed, covering myself with my blanket.

The next morning...

"Wake up, you mango bastard!" Romano almost flipped my bed. "5 more minutes, Romano," I muttered as I covered my ears with my pillow. "You're really like that tomato bastard! Get up, idiota!" Romano said as he literally pushed me off my bed. "Aw.." I said, rubbing my now-sore butt. "I cooked your and that tomato bastard's fucking breakfast so you should eat it while it's hot," he said before he stormed out of the room. Geez, what's up with that?

I was kind of shocked to see Kuya Spain already awake and dressed. "Buenos dias, mi hermana (Good morning, my sister)," he greeted me with a sunny smile which was he was known for. "Magandang umaga (Good morning)," I yawned. "Isn't it rare to see mi little tomato cooking for us?" he said, smiling in the direction of the kitchen. "Uhh.. Yeah.." I said as I saw the apron-wearing Italian. I smirked a bit when I saw that he was wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron. "Wipe that fucking smile off your face," he glared at me.

"So what's the occasion, Mr Cusser?" I asked. "Nothing, I just felt like cooking," he said. When I tasted his pasta.. Oh my.. Mamamia.. "You can cook?" I asked. "Don't be shocked, if you tasted England's cooking and said it was good, be shocked," Kuya Spain joked. "Certo che posso, stupido (Of course I can, stupid)," he said when he sat down. "And kiss the cook? Seriously? Do you want a kiss from Kuya?" I said, smirking. "FUCK NO."

"How about my kiss?" I winked. "Don't be full of yourself, bastard," he said, smirking at me. "Hey, I'm pretty, Romano. I have guys waiting in line for me," I said as I pushed my hair back. "Bugiardo, (Liar)" Romano snorted. "Then don't believe me," I said as I finished my pasta. And then we went to school together.

And also, I hung out with the Allies during lunch. It consisted of America, Kuya England, Kuya France, Kuya China and Kuya Russia. "Nice to see you again, love," Kuya England said as he kindly smiled at me. "Look at Angleterre, so formal to Mademoiselle Philippines," Kuya France said. "Shut up, you bloody frog," Kuya England glared. "I'm so glad you decided to eat with us, aru!" Kuya China said as he hugged me. "Hands off the merchandise, dude. Philippines is mine," America said. "But Philippines is already one with me," Kuya Russia said.

"Estados Unidos (United States), I am not merchandise. You see this? This is priceless," I said as I wagged my finger in front of him. Oh yes, a Filipina can do that. "And I'm glad to be here, Tsina (China)," I kindly smiled. "You have a sec, Phili? I want to ask you something," America said as he pulled me closer to him. "What is it?" I asked. "Want to go out on Saturday?" he asked. "Sure, who's coming with us?" I said. "It's just the two of us, sorta like a date," he grinned. A date..? Like those in TV? "S-Sure," I stuttered. "Great! You made my day!" he smiled at me with a light blush. Aww.. That's absolutely cute.

"Let's go back to class," he said as he stood up. "Why are you so gentleman-like suddenly, America?" I asked when he stood me up. "No reason," he smiled. Wow.. Just wow.. It's kinda like those Korean dramas or telenovelas.. What if America likes me? Oh my gosh.. That would.. I don't know. "Saturday morning, okay? 9 AM," America said when we parted ways. I don't really know what I should wear. "Okay, see you then," I said as I waved goodbye. "Umupo na kayo (Sit down)," I saw my mom enter the room. Geez, this will be an embarrassing class. Because every time she asks a question, she makes me answer it first even if I don't know the answer.

"Filipinas, Roma, let's go home," Kuya Spain said when he went to our classroom. "Okay, Kuya," I said. "Coming, bastard," Romano said. "So I heard from Francia that you're going on a date with America," Kuya Spain suddenly said. "Ahh yeah, he asked me to go with him on Saturday," I said. "Looks like my little sister is going to have a love life," Kuya said. Love life..? "Hey, Roma, why did you stop?" he asked Romano who was like 10 steps behind us.

"Nothing, bastard," he said when he realized he was behind then walked ahead of us. "What's with that attitude? He was so nice this morning," I said, blinking my eyes twice. "We can never understand him, hermana menor (little sister)," Kuya said as he shook his head. "Yeah, I cannot agree more," I said.

The week flew by fast but I noticed Romano ignoring me. What's up, dude?

_**Romano's POV**_

I am not being childish with my decision. I decided to ignore that little ragazza while I'm still confused on what I think of her. And also, I don't want her to feel pity on me when she's going to date that American idiot. The next day, after I knew about their date, I saw a note on my desk.

_Sorry to intrude your room, Romano. But I have to ask you a favor, can you babysit LuzViMin while I'm on my date with America? They will behave, I swear because Mindanao has been so strict these days so please? _

_Your sorella, Philippines_

I couldn't help the small smile creeping up my face and I felt the heat crawling up my cheeks. If it were that tomato bastard asking, I will never do this but.. if it were Philippines, maybe I will. This independent girl always does her things her way but she suddenly asked for my help so why not? After I got ready and went down, I saw America in the living room. What the crapela?! That American idiot in our living room?! "Good morning, dude," he greeted me. "What's so good in the morning if I saw an American idiot in this house? Seeing that tomato bastard was already nerve wrecking then suddenly you fucking appeared!" I shouted. "Romano, Romano, I was just here to fetch Phili," America shook his head.

"Romano, don't be like that to America," I saw Philippines go out the kitchen wearing a yellow apron with a mango printed on it. I just jerked my sight away from her, and completely ignored her. "The fudge is his problem," she rolled her eyes then went back to cooking.

Ignoring that ragazzza this week has been weird because she's the only one, aside from that turtle magnet, that can talk to me happily, voluntarily. Then Saturday came...

I woke up early and saw again a note on my desk

_Good morning, sleepy Italian cusser! When you read this, I guess I'm with America already. LuzViMin will be going there by 11:30 so prepare lunch for them, lots of the lunch because they have a BIG apatite. Your sorella, Philippines._

I looked at the clock. It's still 8 AM so I have time to see Philippines. I knocked then entered the room but froze to see Philippines wearing a blue tube dress. "Good morning, Romano. You're early today," she smiled while tying her hair. "Ahh..Bella.. Voglio dire, buon giorno (Beautiful.. I mean, good morning)," I said. Damn, a slip of the tongue! "Oh, is the little Roma speechless of my beauty?" she teased, finally finishing off her hair. "Don't fucking flutter yourself," I excused. "Hmm.. Is that so?" she asked, smirking and making her way near me. "Certamente (certainly)," I said. She suddenly pushed my neck down, making me look down on her and having our faces inches apart.

She suddenly fell silent. She would open her mouth sometimes to tell me something but she won't say it. "I... I.." she would say. She almost closed the space between us when suddenly..

"Roma, Fili, I'll be going now," which made us turn our backs to each other. "B-Be careful on your way, Kuya," she stuttered. "Non essere un idiota (Don't be an idiot)," I said. "And hermana, America is there already," he said. "Talaga? (Really?) I have to go then," she said.

When they both left, I went to my room. I was alone again like those days before that little ragazza went in my life and that tomato bastard would go to war. What did that girl tried to do? Hell I care, she looked so beautiful...

_Ti ha voglia di baciarmi? (Did she want to kiss me?)_


End file.
